Teen Titans:New Generation 3 Red Star
by white-lily15
Summary: Sequal to Teen Titans:New Generation Red Fire's Gone. This is the biggest blowout between Robin and Redfire yet. Can their love make it? Also what will the Red Star bring with it?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans:New Generation

red star

Redfire paced her room, reading her new book that was sent to her from Tamaran. Galfore had been sending things to her through carrier pretty regularly since her being kidnapped. Attached to the book was a perticularly interesting note. It had told her about a red star that went by earth every ten years or so. It was going to arrive in about two weeks. A red star other than Mars was a universal rare thing. So she was looking foreward to seeing this one. She was turning the page of her red star book, she loved reading info on stars, when her door slid open. Her head snapped up to see Pheonix.

"Why hello friend Pheonix", she smiled warmly as she tossed her book on her bed.

"Robin wants you in the command room. We're having a breifing", he sighed as he saw her frown.

"That's all he does anymore", she frowned as she floated out of the room with Pheonix behind her.

They walked into the command room to see Bee and Beast Girl snooring as Robin had his face shoved in a folder.

"Robin", Redifre said.

He looked up at her with nervous eyes.

"You requested my presence", she sighed as she walked over to him.

Bee and Beast Girl woke up to see what would happen. Redfire and him hadn't been doing good..............again. Robin was letting his obsession get the best of him, which meant Redfire suffered.

"Redfire, are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale", he told as he grabbed her hand.

"Is this meeting about Red X once again?" she asked as she took her hand from his.

"Yes, I think he's been spotted", he told looking through his papers.

"Just leave it alone!", she stated as her necklace shined scarlet red.

Everyone looked at her, Redfire wasn't the type of person who let her frustrations get the best of her. Redfire shook her head and flew out of the room. Bee looked at Robin and growled.

"You moron", Beast Girl mumbled.

Redfire flew into her room and layed face down on her bed. They kept having the same problem over, over, over, and over. Redfire screamed into her bed and it was muffled so that it came out as a squeak. Her door slid open and she shouted,"Go away Robin!!".

"Redfire it's me Bee", Bee told as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"What? Are you going to try and convince me not to feel this way?" she asked.

"Well, no. You have a right to be mad at him, I'm just asking you to hang in there until we catch Red X", Bee pleaded.

"I'm going to go out for a while, will you cover for me?" she pleaded.

"Of course, take all the time you need", Bee smiled as she patted her on the back.

Redfire jumped off the bed and slid the window open. The sun painted the sky with reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. She flew out to hear Bee shut the window behind her. She flew as fast as she could to the city, and did a few loop de loops on the way. On the way she flew down near the waater and took her hand ran it along the water's surface. Then, she landed and walked down the street. Since she had been kidnapped Robin hadn't really let her out of his sight. So being out without him looking at everyone like they were an killer. She took a deep breathe in of fresh air as her necklace shifted to muted green and walked the streets aimlessly.

He had been sitting on the roof when she had flown to the city. But, he didn't dare call out her name or scold Bee, who he knew was responsible for her smooth get away. If he tried to contain her, Robin knew for a fact that he would lose her indefinetly. Redfire was a Tamaranian, she was as bright as the stars that she loved, and as firery as the color of her hair. Robin had loved this about her, she was sweet and inocent. But, you better believe that she could take care of herself if not restrained by Zorgothian technology. She still wore her mood necklace which always helped him know when he had made her mad. But, he had never seen it get as red as it had earlier that day. Robin sighed and knew that he was losing her. He could still remember that day that they had saved her from the Zorgothians, how happy he had been when he saw her on the roof top once again. How much he loved it when he heard her say I love you. How much he always loved the feel of her lips against his. But, these things he loved were slowly becoming a rarity. A month after she had been home things started going down hill again. Robin sighed and knew down in his heart that he wasn't going to lose her, he already had.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Robin watched as the sliding door opened to reveal a made bed. Redfire hadn't come home last night, she ahd probably slept on a roof somewhere in the city. Or if he had really made her mad she would be back home on Tamaran. He went into the common room to see a room full of people mad at him.

"She went home didn't she", Robin guessed at the upset looks on his friends faces.

"Yeah, we just got word from a messenger. She spent the night on Tamaran, and is staying there this morning", Bee told as she gripped the side of the kitchen counter.

She grabbed the newspaper on laying there, rollled it up, and whacked him on the head as hard as she could in one quick motion. He cringed back.

"What was that for?!!" he yelled.

"That's for running off my best friend!!!" she yelled back as she threw the newpaper down and stomped out of the room.

On Tamaran..................

Redfire woke up in heer old room. She closed her eyes in contentment, and sighed as she decided to get up. She had come back as a last resort she didn't want to face Robin last night so she came here for a warm bed with no questions asked. Galfore was more then happy then to do this task for her. She got up, made the bed, and left within ten minutes. She flew until she landed on the roof of her home on earth. There waiting for her was Robin.

"Redfire........................it's over", he told as he dropped his eyes from her's.

Her necklace turned coal black, nuetral..........at that moment she couldn't feel anything at all. Her heart shattered, and bled out. Redfire walked past him and ran inside.

Later that evening the house was filled with silence. Awkwardness was all over as everybody sat on the couch. Until finally Beast Girl snapped.

"Why did you break up with her you stupid moron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" she yelled.

Redfire hadn't been out of her room all day.

"Because I'm just hurting her", he mumbled.

"And breaking up with her ain't going to", she told.

He looked away ashamed. He did it for her not for him.

Bee left the room shaking her head at his stupidity. She stopped in front of Redfire's door. It slid open, and she saw Redfire sitting on her bed reading her book. Redfire looked up, her necklace as black as coal, and her eyes red and puffy. You could practically smell the salt in the air from her tears. Bee looked over in the corner to see that she had her bags backed. Her bed still made and all her pictures took down and put up.

"You going somewhere Red?" Bee asked knowing the answer.

"I'm thinking I'll go home or relocate", she muttered as she sat down her book.

"Relocate to.......Titans East?" Bee sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm considering it", she told. "I can't stay here.........its to"

"Awkward", Bee smiled a fake smile.

Redfire nodded with a slight smile. It was awkward to live right under your ex's nose, him seeing your every move.

"Don't leave Red. We'll miss you too much", Bee told as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Redfire returned the hug and sighed.

"Alright", she sighed as Bee led her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked into the living room to see Robin pinned to the wall and a green rattle snake at his feet.

"Beast Girl cut it out", Bee laughed.

Beast Girl changed back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Gave me a few more seconds and he would have been in the hospital", she crossed her arms.

Pheonix phased through the floor to leave the awkward room of bickering friends. Redfire walked silently to the couch and sat there until Beast Girl and Bee decided to leave her to the sharks. Robin walked beside of her and cleared his throat.

"May I help you fellow titan?" she asked coldly.

Robin cringed at the vibe she was sending him. He couldn't decide which was worse having her mad at him over Red X or over dumbing her to "protect" her.

"Ummm..........you want to get pizza?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"No, thank you", she told as she floated silently past him.

He sighed as he realized she was going to give him the cold shoulder, probably the rest of their lives. He deserved it, he was going have to win her over all over again. How much fun that process was. He scratched the back of his head as he heard the doors slide open then shut behind his ex-girlfriend. It was going to be awhile until he could win her love once more. Robin grinned slightly at how much he'd get to tease her. This was going to be a long few weeks for them both.

* * *

That night.......

"Titans trouble!!" Robin told.

Everyone flew out the door, Redfire made sure she wasn't the one who got stuck lugging Robin around. Pheonix saved him from having to rent a row boat to get to the city.

"So what are you going to do about Redfire?" he asked, the girls were way to far ahead to hear them now.

"Win her back.........without the Red X crap getting in the way this time. It'll be a clean slate for us both.........I hope", he told as they landed.

"We'll see how that goes", Pheonix sighed as the approached the sight of trouble.

They had gotten a distress signal from the park. They rounded the corner to see Redfire talking to a young Tamaranian boy. Anger flared in Robin's chest as he saw the two of them sitting there. They weren't doing anything just talking, but the thought of another man even looking at her had him furious. You could practically see the steam shoot out of his ears.

"You broke up with her so suck it up", Pheonix hissed as he approached Bee and Beast Girl.

Robin sighed, he had put this on himself so he went over to his friends. Bee had a clip board out, she was filling out papers. By the looks of the scene, the torn up monkey bars, broken swings, and ditches in the ground he could tell that the police had probably gotten involved and had just left. He looked over Bee's shoulder to see alien inhabiting papers. Then it clicked, this alien came here to find Redfire.............to live with her. He looked over to the bench they sat on, the boy didn't have on the usual Tamaranian uniform. His hair was red, eyes green, but he had on regular teenage boy cloths. Ripped, ragged jeans with a whole on the left knee, his hair was short, a bit long on top but the rest cut really short. His shirt was black and had a white logo written on it. It was obvious this boy had come here to find her, his smile was broad and white. His hand on her shoulder, and her hand on his knee. Robin sighed, he had asked for this. She wasn't going to wait for someone who didn't want her, or she thought didn't want her. They hugged, which followed a deep kiss on the mouth. Robin knew it was for language exchange, but it looked like more then that to Robin. They broke away and the boy kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks turned rosey and they got off the bench. They walked side by side all the way to Bee.

"So you came here because of her", Bee concluded as she pointed her pen at Redfire.

He nodded.

"Yes, I had heard wonderful things that.......Redfire has spoke of about this planet. We have known eachother for years so I thought it would be exceptable to live with her.......................since she is single now and her ex-boyfriend can't object", he told as he smirked at Robin.

He had found out that Robin had broken up with her, so he came here to claim her as his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I have the paper work. Now it has to be turned in.........Beast Girl you know the way", Bee told as Beast Girl turned into a green carrier pigeon and took the document and flew.

"So will you show me to where I may stay?" he asked Redfire as he casually slipped his hand around her waist.

"Yes, Bee told me there is a spare room in the tower you may use", she smiled innocently.

Robin looked at Bee in anger, his face red. The two of them and Pheonix went out of sight for the moment.

"You did this!! Why would you let him live with us?!" he cried at her.

"Maybe it will do you some good to have some competition for her. Then, maybe next time you won't be so quick to break her heart and yours", Bee told as she left him standing there.

He hated it when she was right. All he could do is pray that Redfire would forgive him and come running back into his open arms. If not..........then it was his fault.

They arrived back at that tower, and Redfire was helping the new kid with his room. She came out and hummed as she plundered through the fridge.

"Redfire I need to talk to you", Robin told his hands clenched at his side.

She followed him into the hall. Robin's sweat began to form on his forehead when he saw the color of her mood necklace. It was bright green, not the muted green like it had been around him for the many months. But, it was bright neon green.

"Redfire I don't like you being around that guy. I don't want him living here, and I sure as heck don't want you to be with him", he told with a grunt.

"I am afraid that is not your call Robin. You just broke up with me this morning, and you expect THAT to blow over in a few hours. I don't think so. Besides, Galzen is....................nice to me and doesn't obsess over villains", she told as her necklace flashed red.

"He's been here ten minutes and he's already all over you", he growled.

He necklace returned to it's neon red state, as her fists clenched.

"My relationship with him is no buisness of yours. Your my EX- boyfriend...........I don't care what you think about him because it's no longer any of your concern since you broke up wilth me!" she growled as she began to stomp down the hall.

"Redfire wait", he called.

She stopped in her rampage and looked over her shoulder coldly.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"You have a past with him...............I can tell by the way you two act. What were you two to eachother?" he asked with a begging undertone.

Redfire turned her torso to face him, she smirked sadly as she prepared her answer.

"We were arranged to be married back on Tamaran. It was not against my will...............I wanted to marry him. The only thing that had stopped me was that I was kidnapped by Zorgothians then came to earth and met you. I had no doubts about how I felt about him until I met you Robin. But, since it is obvious you do not wish to have me as your friend or girlfriend............................then I guess nothing is keeping me from marrying him now", she told as she went back down the hall.

All the color drained from his face as her last words echoed in his ears:_"I guess nothing is keeping me from marrying him now"._

"I screwed up so bad this time", he growled as he banged his head against the hard cold wall.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a total of one week and six days since Redfire had left for Tamaran for a night and Robin broke up with her, these last few days had been pure torture for poor Robin. Galzen had decided to make things official, so he had brought back an engagement ring for Redfire. Which she now wore on her left ring finger. It was a simple ring, it was a silver band that had a small red stone in the center. She never took it off. Bee had helped her find a suitable wedding gown on Tamaran. The day was set and Robin was miserable.

"Robin quit moping!!!" Bee exclaimed as she flipped him off the couch.

He remained on the floor face down.

"Robin if you are so upset about her getting married then do something about it", Bee told as she rolled him onto his back.

He sighed and looked the other direction.

"I just don't get it Robin. One minute your trying to be oh so noble and let her go, and when she finds someone she's happy with you decide you want her back" , Bee growled and stomped out of the room.

Robin sat up and ruffled his hair. They hadn't had any trouble in several days so everyone wasn't in their usual uniforms. Bee had on a yellow tank top, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. Beast Girl purple t-shirt, matching ballet flats, and black skirt. Pheonix had black jeans, navy shirt, and black sneakers. Robin had on ripped jeans, white t- shirt, and black tenis shoes. But of course you know he wouldn't be caught dead without his mask. Redfire had on a white tank top with a purple jacket whose sleeves went down to her elbows, and a jean skirt. Her shoes were simple white sneakers.

Robin sighed as he shuffled down the hall, his head screaming to turn around, and run back. He knocked on the door, and felt as his heart went into his throat. Galzen had went back to Tamaran until the wedding day which was several days away. His wllingness to go back home confirmed his worst fear, he had just came there to steal Redfire back from him. The door slid open to reveal Redfire in her casual wear. His heart fluttered by the mear sight of her. Her necklace still its neon green state, his heart began to ache with the relization of his loss. He loved her, he never stopped loving her, and never would. She was his one and only, and always would be. Galzen had taken the one thing that meant the world to him, and he had been stupid to think that breaking up with her would solve their problems.

"Redfire we need to talk", he told.

"Come on in", she sighed as she moved out of the doorway to let him in.

Robin sat on her bed to see the necklace he had made for her laying there. He rechecked her neck to see her original necklace in place.

"Redfire don't marry him....................he's not right for you", he told as the door shut.

She turned around with a sad look in her eyes, she looked at the ground then at him. She sat next to him on the bed and looked at him.

"Robin I am going to marry him, nothing is going to change that", she told sadly.

"Redfire...................................................I made a mistake. I still love you Redfire, and I want to be with you not him", Robin told as he took her hand.

Redfire took her hand softly back, as she opend the the door.

"I think you should leave Robin", Redfire told as she opened the door.

Robin heart broke in two and shattered into a million peices. He got up and walked out hearing hte door shut behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked back down the hall. Then, he heard an alarm go off. He ran to the main controls to see Red X at the nuclear plant on the other side of town.

"Titans Red Alert!!!!!" he called into the speaker system.


	6. Chapter 6

They all ran or flown in many cases into the room.

"Titans we have to go now!!!!!!" Robin told.

The titans flew out of the tower and soared over the water and head for the city. Pheonix had come down with a cold lately and was having trouble with his powers. Robin and he wobbled in the sky as Pheonix had trouble concentrating.

"Pheonix you okay?" Robin asked.

It was night by now in two hours it would be midnight and the red star would be arriving.

"I will....................ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............choooooooooooo!!!!!" he sneezed.

Pheonix and Robin fell helplessly to the water. A green raptor soared down and snatched up Pheonix. Redfire swooped down and caught Robin bridal style. She had been aiming to catch Pheonix but apparently had mis calculated. Robin heart picked up rapidly as he was pressed agianst her body. Which made Redfire uncomfortable. She dropped him on his butt when they arrived to the sight. The only problem was that they weren't in uniform, just dressed like normal teens. No uniform for Robin meant no gadgets. Red X threw a red X at Redfire that got blasted by star bolts.

"Why hi pretty girl. Been awhile since I've seen you around", he told. Robin kicked him from behind knocking him face forward.

Red X thrusted an red X on the ground under Redfire. The X turned into a red circle that sent bolts of of electricity went through her pulling her to the ground.

"You never learn do you pretty girl?" Red X sneered.

Redfire tried to get up only to be shocked back down. She layed on her stomach with bolts of electricty beign shot through her system. Bee shot bolts at the circle to no prevail, she landed next to it.

"Red we'll get you out just hang in there", she told.

Redfire nodded as tears streamed down her face and blood rose from her biting her lip. Robin fought Red X trying to hurry, Beast Girl and Pheonix both tried to get Redfire out of that trap but no hope. Bee tried to help Robin. The hours dwindled away as Redfire hung on as she kept getting shocked repeatedly. In a few minutes the red star was coming. Red X fought, he wa trying to use the nuclear plant for something. No one knew what, they just knew he had to be stopped. Then, it happend a red flash appeared in the sky. The star soared in the sky, a red beem shot down from it into Redfire's electricity prison. Redfire looked up with her tear filled eyes as the electricity held her down by the wrists, waist, and ankles. She looked up to see a red alien. She was an red outline her hair like electricity, she was an alien from Watagen. Around her head was a necklace like headband, a red diamond in the center of her forehead attached to the silver band. A planet of aliens that use electricity for powers. She smiled at the young Tamaran. She outstretched her hands sending electricity into the circle. It exploded leaving Redfire unconscious. The alien took in her surroundings,no one noticed she was there.

Bee spotted a nuclear cannon, designed to destroy the city. It was activating on a timer, in minutes it would trigger. Bee tried desperately to disconnect the cannon. The red alien returned its attention to Redfire. She kneeled down to the unconscious girl and touched her shoulder. Redfire looked at her groggily as she woke up. Something whispered into the red aliens ear.

"You want her master?" she muttered.

Something whispered in compliance, and she nodded. The red alien places her headband on Redfire. She pulled the young Tamaranian girl in her lap as she watched the transformation take place. Red energy wound around her body as it transformed her. Her shoes disapeared, in place red like veins started in between her big toe and second toe and went around her ankle and calf like ballerina shoes have, except no bow was visible when they got done on both legs they simply fused together to keep them in place. A red dress appeared on her , it had on strap that held it up then it descended diagnal just above her chest. The bottom was similar it started high on her left right thigh then descended down to her left knee. The dress's fring looked like flames and the dress itself had faint orange patterns on it that resembled flames. The same ballerina ties appeared on her arms. Starting in between her second and middle finger then stopped at her elbows. Her transformation was complete. Redfire opened her eyes once again to see the red alien smiling at her.

"You are now the guardian of the red star. Your powers are now magnified, and you can save your city from danger. But, when the star leaves the sky you must follow it for ten years guarding it and protecting it. The red star is actually an ancient alien, that chooses one alien from each planet every ten years to guard it. This year it was earth's turn to have an alien chosen. You may return to this planet after ten years of survitude, and give the red star a new guardian in your place", the red alien told as she helped Redfire in an upright position.

Redfire and the alien got to their feet.

"Save your city then go with the star", she told as she evaporated into a red mist that floated to the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

"We have ten seconds!!" Bee shreiked as she tried desperately to disable the cannon.

Redfire floated in the air, a red mist followed behind her. Her eyes glowed green as she built red star bolts around her hands, she shot them, and they destroyed the cannon without an explosion as backfire. Red X tried to flee, when Redfire shot out a red velvet like whip that coiled around him and took him to the ground. He truggled uselessly then got shocked by the restraints. Then, he was knocked unconscious.

She returned to the ground as her friends looked at her new look and powers curiously. Her bare feet touched the ground and she shivered.

"Redfire what is going on?" Galzen said from behind.

He had seen the red alien and the star.

"I'm the red star's guardian. I'm going to be leaving for ten years", she told.

"Forget you. I'm not waiting for ten years just to marry you", he sneered as he flew into the sky.

Redfire took her ring off, set it on fire, and shot it in the sky. She smiled when she heard it made impact with his skull. She looked at her friends who looked at her with tears near the surface.

"Redfire, your leaving", Robin said.

She nodded," I don't have a choice".

She heard someone whisper," You must hurry guardian I don't have much time left in the sky".

"I have to go", Redfire sighed.

Redfire was about to fly into the sky, when Robin grabbed her hand.

"Marry me Redfire", he said.

Redfire looked at him in amazement, then smiled. She floated back to the ground, she held his hand tightly as she crushed her lips into his. When they broke apart, he looked at her confused.

"I thought you loved Galzen", he muttered.

"What did I tell you?" she laughed softly as he placed his forehead on her's.

"What?" he asked as his heart jumped out of his chest.

"I never had any doubts about marrying him, until I met you", she smiled. "I was marrying him because it would get me off this planet away from you. It hurt even to look at you Robin, it hurt me that you didn't want me".

"I want you more then you'll ever know", he whispered as he took off her old necklace and put the one he had made her back on her.

They then kissed deeply.

"Robin get off of her so we can say goodbye", Bee snapped impatiently.

They broke apart and Redfire hugged her friends. They said her good bye's and Redfire cried as she prepared herself to go into the sky.

"I'll wait for you", Robin told.

Redfire smiled," That's ten years Robin".

"I don't care I'll be waiting for you here when you return", he smiled.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled and flew after the red star. Soon enough her form disappeared into the darkness and out of sight. Slight sobs were heard from Beast Girl, as everyone left he spot..............


	8. Chapter 8

**Ten years later.....................**

The stars lit up the sky, it was almost midnight. Robin stood in the darkness waiting with a velvet ring box and his heart in his chest. Robin now 27 waited for red to appear in the sky. He was now broad chested, had a six pack under his baby blue shirt. He had on ripped jeans and black shoes. His hair still it's same spiky style and length. His mask firmly over his eyes as he waited patiently. Then, it happened. The red star shot through the sky, and a red streak made it's way down to the earth. The red beam stopped eight feet in front of him. The light cleared to reveal a 25 year old Tamaranian. She opened her green emerald eyes as she took in who was in front of her. Her curves had become more defined, her hair still the same lenght and style. She still wore the outfit she had been in when she had left. The same fire red dress, the only thing was missing was the headband. She had passed that on to another alien girl. A tear broke free of her eyes and ran down her cheek.

"Robin", she said her voice braking.

"Redfire", he smiled.

Redfire ran straight into his open arms clinging herself to him. Robin wrapped his arms tightly around her binding her to him.

"You actually waited on me", she laughed slightly.

"I told you I would", he said as he showed her the box.

He got down on one knee and spoke," Ten years ago Redfire I asked you to marry me. I hope you have your answer".

"Yes, I will marry you Robin", she smiled as she kissed him.

He slid the gold band onto her finger, as he kissed her. Not willing to release her mouth just yet. They broke apart and he rested his forehead on her's.

"I told you Redfire I would always love you", he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her ruby hair.

Two days later they were married. Things had changed since Redfire had left. Pheonix and Beast Girl were now engaged. They all still lived in the tower and still looked over the city. Red X had been in jail for ten years and hadn't escaped . So not many adventures were left for these heroe's except one..............

"Redfire I got your medicine for your headache for you", Bee told outside the bathroom door.

Redfire reached out and took the bag that held the medicine, ten minutes later she walked into the living room to see all her friends. Her headache had disappeared. Bee, Beast Girl, Pheonix were all standing in front of the TV fighting over what to watch. Somethings never change. Redfire sat next to Robin on the couch and turned to him.

"Robin............", she said.

"What Redfire?" he smiled at his wife.

Everyone looked at her in curiousity.

"I'm pregnant", she smiled slightly.


End file.
